¿Matryoshka?
by Drakry
Summary: una cancion extraña, un baile y dos personas enamoradas...lose un horrible resumen, pero espero que pasen y lean este pequeño one-shot porque puede que les alegre el día o la noche n.n (advertencia yaoi [human/toothless, hiccup])


después de escuchar matryoshka versión rap...se me vino algo estúpido a la mente y quise compartirlo con ustedes (aun no soy muy buena escribiendo sobre esta pareja) espero os guste...X3

"cabe decir que los personajes y la cancion no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños y que yo solo los utilice en esta historia que es 100% de mi autoria...sin mas que disfruten el fic"

era un hermoso dia de verano y en la casa de cierto azabache  
>todo se encontraba en calma, bueno casi, ya que estaba su mejor amigo y amor platónico.<p>

-tooth...eso fue extraño...pero no niego que tiene un gran ritmo- sonreia un chico de ojos color verde esmeralda  
>-ja!...pero claro que tiene ritmo...si quieres te enseño los paso?- pregunto un hermoso chico de ojos color verde toxico<br>-p-pero...y-yo...no...s-se bailar- responde muy apenado su amigo  
>-descuida, yo te enseño mi querido hiccup- le responde muy alegre toothless mientras le abrazaba y lo miraba de una forma pervertida.<br>-sabes que me asustas cuando te pones asi?- dice hiccup muy nervioso, mientras nuestro querido azabache solo se inmutaba a sonreir.

y así los dos chicos comenzaron a practicar los pasos de esa extraña canción, que por muy loca que suena su ritmo es demasiado contagioso; estuvieron por un buen rato bailando, hasta que cierto pequeño de cabellos castaños y tonalidades rojizos se tropezó y callo...en los brazos de un pálido chico de cabellos negros.

-pequeño...estas bien?-  
>-mmh...s-si...esto...y-ya me puedes soltar- dice muy sonrojado<br>-te he dicho que te ves adorable mente violable cuando te sonrojas- le dice toothless con un aire de malicia y ternura mientras rosa su nariz con la de hiccup  
>(con gotita en la cien al estilo anime)-cr-creo...q-que...es mejor...que...m-me valla- dice algo apenado el peli castaño con tonos rojizos<br>-no lo creo- responde el azabache mientras se aferraba mas al cuerpo del joven- quieres...ser mi novio?-  
>-y-yo...-<br>-si no quieres estar conmigo entenderé y olvidare que pregunte, pero te pido que sigamos siendo amigos- respondo muy triste toothless antes de comenzar a llorar

el silencio se presento en aquel cuarto, un cuerpo aferrándose a otro que solo temblaba por aquella pregunta que para algunos les llenaba de plena felicidad y para otros solo llenaba de tristeza.

el pequeño hiccup quien seguia en los fuertes brazos de su amigo, solo se limitaba en pensar si todo ello era un simple sueño o una sucia broma de la vida para hacerle mas miserable; quiso deshacer el contacto del abrazo, pero todo fue lo contrario lo hizo mas profundo, aun estaba en shock por las palabras dichas del otro chico pero fue removido de sus pensamientos cuando sintió su hombro húmedo.

-toothtless- fue lo que saco al pelinegro de sus pensamientos y lograr ver entre lagrimas a su pequeño "pequitas" como suele decirle de cariño, pero se sorprendió al ver que el rostro de su niño solo llevaba una sonrisa y acto seguido sintió sus labios unidos.

-entonces...me aceptas- pregunta un muy sorprendido toothless  
>-si, con la condición de que...no intentes violarme- responde el pequeño con ojos casi de asesino<br>-lo dudo mucho...ademas...solo yo podre hacerte muchas cosas...como...esto- el azabache solo le dio un hambriento beso para luego separarse y sonreirle.

y como era debido siguieron practicando los pasos, ja!... pero este azabache que es todo un loquillo, oportunidad que tenia le daba uno que otra muestra de cariño a su hiccup, lo que provoca que este se sonrojara.

y todo por una extraña cancion...así es la vida soy una loca matryoshka!...X3

se aceptan papas kawaimente sexys, tomates, lechugas...una ensalada de fruta...(?)  
>espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no olviden dejar sus comentarios es gratis y bueno criticas para saber como estuvo y nada...<br>les deseo un muy feliz dia-tarde-noche a todos n.n


End file.
